mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie Map
.]] The Cutie Map is a magical map of Equestria that is first featured in The Cutie Map - Part 1. Twilight Sparkle and her friends use the map to solve friendship problems across Equestria. Depiction in the series Season five The Cutie Map In the two-part season five premiere, the Cutie Map first appears when all of the Mane Six sit on their thrones in the Castle of Friendship throne room. The thrones react to their cutie marks, and a large crystal table appears in the center of the room, upon which the Cutie Map is holographically projected. From this point onward, the map summons the Mane Six to other locations in Equestria through their cutie marks to solve friendship problems. Depending upon whom the map summons, their cutie marks glow and pulsate, and holographic images of their cutie marks hover over the location in question on the map. The Cutie Map usually stays visible at all times, but in some episodes it reverts to being just a regular circular table when it is not active. In this two-parter, all of the Mane Six are summoned to Starlight Glimmer's village to free the ponies living there from her despotic views on equality. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone In The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are summoned to the griffon kingdom of Griffonstone to help the griffons rebuild after their loss of the treasured Idol of Boreas. Made in Manehattan In Made in Manehattan, Applejack and Rarity are summoned to the Manehattan borough of Bronclyn to help Coco Pommel restore her neighborhood's sense of community. The Hooffields and McColts In The Hooffields and McColts, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy are summoned to the Smokey Mountains to end a years-old feud between the Hooffield and McColt families. The Cutie Re-Mark In the two-part season five finale, Starlight Glimmer uses her magic on the map to activate an altered version of Star Swirl the Bearded's time travel spell. In each of the alternate timelines created by Starlight's actions, the Castle of Friendship disappears, but the Cutie Map remains, its landscape changing depending on events that have taken place in that timeline. Twilight deduces that the map remains in each timeline because of its connection to the Tree of Harmony, making it sense that something is wrong. Season six Spice Up Your Life In Spice Up Your Life, Twilight and Starlight use their magic to reactivate the Cutie Map after the events of The Cutie Re-Mark caused it to stop functioning. Once reactivated, the map sends Rarity and Pinkie Pie to Canterlot to help Coriander Cumin and his daughter Saffron Masala save their failing restaurant and tense relationship. Viva Las Pegasus Applejack and Fluttershy attend to a Las Pegasus friendship problem involving Gladmane. Top Bolt Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle attend to a Wonderbolt Academy friendship problem involving Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail. Merchandise The Cutie Map is featured on the Season 5 DVD cover. In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #216 UR is of the Cutie Map. ''My Little Pony: Cutie Map Quest'' A Punch-Out & Play Activity Book. Gallery Spike "it's got all of Equestria!" S5E1.png Pinkie looks at hologram of rock farm S5E1.png Cutie marks hover over mountainous areas S5E01.png Pinkie and Rainbow's cutie marks spinning around Griffonstone S5E8.png Twilight pointing to a specific neighborhood S5E16.png Twilight and Fluttershy's cutie marks float over Smokey Mountains S5E23.png Cutie Map shows half of Equestria covered in crystal S5E25.png A portal begins to form on the Cutie Map S5E26.png Season 5 DVD cover.jpg The Cutie Map card MLP CCG.png ru:Карта знаков отличия